Jackdaw and a Mermaid
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: It had been a few months since the night in the Salty Mermaid cabin, but Edward and his crew finally come upon Krosis' warship fighting a fleet of French like they were nothing but toy ships. Krosis boards the Jackdaw with his promised treasure, but does Edward have enough for the man? Or will he have to do more for the beautiful treasure? Sexual Content, Male/Male


**Jackdaw and a Mermaid**

_A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot_

* * *

><p><em>I have had a few comments about more KrosisEdward, So here it is_

* * *

><p>They had all seen the red handprint welt on his arse when they all had their bathing day months ago, but never believed him when he said it was The Crow who had done it. But Edward's whole crew would believe him very soon.<p>

"CAPTAIN! There is a flagless warship fighting a small fleet of French!" Edward gave his wheel to his quartermaster and rushed to the bow to pull out his scope, his eyes zoned onto the sails and smirked. Even from this far he could make out the beautiful carvings in the wood.

The Salty Mermaid's powerful guns blew through ships hulls cleanly, Edward and his crew watched in awe as they floated slowly closer. Now they knew why the Crow and his ship were so frightening and legendary in all the tales they had heard, the warship was annihilating the whole fleet.

The ship slammed forward with its bow crashing into the smaller ships, turning them into splinters with loud cracks and began to make its way towards the Jackdaw slowly, another wave of French was coming. "Men, get to the guns. One of those ships look low in the water!" Edward took up the wheel again while calling orders.

Everyone cheered and manned the guns, the Jackdaw sped past the Salty Mermaid's dark shadow to make a beeline for the heavy looking ship. Knowing what Edward was doing, the giant warships Captain positioned the Salty Mermaid to clear a path.

"The Salty Mermaid is helping! Why are they helping?" His crew looked to him when they all came to the same conclusion, Edward was grinning widely. Was he speaking truthfully to them? No… there had to be another reason.

Firing chains and balls at the masts of the other ship, Edwards men boarded the halted French ship and killed off the men. Giving his wheel to the quartermaster again, Edward ran over to join in with a howl of excitement. After a few minutes they found interesting treasure in chests and barrels, jewels and rum. A rather funny treasure to find on a small French ship but valuable to the pirates.

Looking through the ships main quarter and the body of the captain, Edward found a couple of little things here and there and a gold necklace. Lifting his final find he smirked, it was the perfect thing to give to the Crow as a greeting.

Coming out he was welcomed with a large looming shadow, the Salty Mermaid had come to a stop on the other side of the Jackdaw making Edward's crew very nervous.

Returning to his deck, Edward was greeted with the sight of his men pointing their guns and swords at a tall familiar man. Krosis Alonso looked very haunting but handsome as he had those months ago, he didn't seem to give a damn about the men glaring at him. His eyes zoned in onto Edward and raised his hand to catch what the blonde threw at him smoothly.

Looking at it in his gloved palm the man snorted in humour, "This one of your new finds, Captain?" Krosis clipped the bone ornament onto one of his chains already hanging from his bandana, "I hope it is not ALL you have or I would have wasted time."

"Of course not Alonso, I have a small chest filled with your most precious glass and what not. Do you have what YOU promised?"

Everyone's eyes filled with greedy hunger as Krosis pulled something out one of his inner pockets, a beautiful curved dagger made of pure gold, the blade were covered with carvings of mermaids and foaming waves while the handle had small diamonds making swirls like the stars.

"Is this enough for you?"

"Of course, I will show you to my cabin and give you the chest."

"My men are currently uncorking drinks, you can have your men throw up some of those barrels to join in."

Edward nodded to his men in agreement and they lowered their weapons, eyes glued to the golden blade as Krosis followed Edward into the Jackdaw's cabin. When the two men were gone from their sight they threw up some of the rum barrels to some of Krosis' men and joined them in their little party.

"Your ship is beautiful up close." Krosis eyed the room and the stack of treasure Edward had in the corner piled around his low bed.

"Careful Alonso, you will make her blush." Edward snorted as he pulled out a small chest from beneath his bed, as he bent down Krosis placed the dagger on the desk and eyed the blondes arse with a small tilt of his head.

"Hello there again." He gave a quick slap at the firmness making Edward jerk his hips and grunt, giving Krosis a severe look over his shoulder Edward lifted the light chest and placed it on the desk beside the knife. Krosis opened it and hummed and ran his fingers through the glass beads and other trinkets, "Not as much as I hoped, Captain Greed. You might have to add something else or I take my 'treasure' back to my ship."

Standing on his toes, Edward bit at Krosis' pulse knowing full well that Krosis meant himself as well as the dagger. "Who's greedy now?"

"You are." Krosis chuckled as he turned and bent his torso slightly so Edward could reach his jawline, he leaned his arse on the desk while Edward had both hands either side of him on the surface.

"Always am, Alonso." He agreed, the older man sighed out a small chuckle and removed his weapons to lay them across the desk gently behind him. Edward laid his own weapons over them and tugged off his clothes, Krosis followed suit and let his clothes fall to the ground. The second Edward was stripped the tall man gripped his wrist and threw him to the bed roughly making him almost bounce back off.

Before Edward could snap in anger, Krosis was over him with a dark grin making the blonde shut up. "Get on your knees and face the wall there." Clenching his jaw, Edward turned to the wall at the head of his bed and peered over his shoulder as Krosis got behind him. Edward laid his hands flat on the wall and Krosis placed his over the top of them to hold them down.

A moan escaped Edward as lips ran up and down his neck and shoulders, Krosis pressed tightly against him making Edward's chest push against the wall. Already he felt his skin burning with lust.

"Spread your legs Captain Greed." Edward did as commanded and sighed as he felt Krosis rubbing his shaft between his arse cheeks. A mouth sucked at his neck bringing up red skin before the hardness pushed inside, Edward leaned his cheek against the wall as Krosis slammed into him roughly making him moan and squirm.

The wall banged loudly as Edward was thumped against it painfully, his fingers tightened into the wood beneath Krosis' hands at the pleasure and pain. Grunting with each thrust the blonde arched, Krosis removed his hands to run his nails down Edward's chest to raise long bleeding welts.

After repeating the action so Edward's chest looked like he was mauled by an animal, one hand weaved into Edward's hair as the strength grew stronger and his cried out a moan as his own hard shaft pressed against the wall tightly with each thrust, Krosis tugged at his hair making Edward's head yank back in a painful angle. Huffing and growling the tall man dug in his teeth to draw blood.

Edward howled in pleasure and pain, and arched into the wall to feel more on his throbbing flesh, he wanted more with a desperate greedy hunger. "Alonso…"

"You have a great greed for desire, don't you?" Krosis huffed out a chuckle but he didn't do anything different making the blonde groan in annoyance, Edward was left on the edge of pleasure and it riled his temper up.

"I swear Alonso, you…" He broke off into a gasp as Krosis slammed in a little harder at a different angle, Edward didn't know about THAT area in his arse. It made his balls clench and his breath to vanish.

Knowing what he had done, Krosis chuckled and repeated the action making Edward sigh in lust. The dark haired man gave Edward's hips some room away from the wall so he could reach down and run a thumb across the blonde's weeping tip to draw out a deep moan.

Then the hand grabbed him tightly and roughly pumped, Edward arched and groaned. He had been looking so forward to this, Krosis was the only man willing to take him so roughly without a care of his rank. It was strangely satisfying to be the one getting roughed up instead of doing the roughing.

Straightening out and holding a hand on Edward's lower back, Krosis thrust quickly and roughly while watching his shaft slid in and out of Edward's willing hole with calm hooded eyes. He was breathing heavier but still quite relaxed, he had a frightening amount of stamina and it made Edward squirm with anticipation.

Like a burning in his naval, Edward groaned out as he came hard in the man's hand. Krosis laughed with a huff as he didn't slow down even a little bit as the walls tightened, while still holding a hand on Edward's back he placed his other sperm covered one on the blonde's hip as he thrust without stopping.

Small moans and grunts were coming from Edward as he rode waves of pleasure that made his vision blur and spin, he almost bit his tongue from it all as he panted with mouth wide open.

"Ahhh!" Certainly his men could hear his moans and cries, they couldn't call him a liar after this.

Sensitive from his first release, Edward came again after a few minutes of the endless feeling of the large cock sliding in and out of his swelling hole. The whole time Krosis never once slowed, but his breathing DID get raspier, he was also beginning to grunt with each thrust and tighten his grip.

A few more minutes passed until Krosis released a growl as he came hotly deep inside Edward. He used his hands on the blonde's arse to hold himself up as he took deep breaths in, when he recovered he pulled out to his tip and rolled Edward over without removing it. Arching Edward's hips he began to thrust again.

After wrapping his thighs around the man's hips, Edward flung a forearm over his eyes as he moaned and grunted, he was out of energy and let Krosis take his body. The tall man grabbed Edward's half hard cock and stroked it making Edward jerk his hips weakly, "Damn it Alonso!"

The young blonde arched more with another deep moan as he came a third time, Krosis looked down and watched Edward hardening again as he continued to stroke the slick flesh. A thick layer of sweat was covering them, Edward sped towards his fourth release at breakneck speed and Krosis was there to ride it along with him

They moaned together and stilled, Krosis slumped with his head against the wall and eyes closed as he panted harshly to get breath into his lungs. Beneath him, Edward rubbed his hands up and down his face to wipe away the sweat that soaked his skin and hair.

"I believe this is enough, you may keep the dagger Captain." Krosis chuckled and pulled out of Edward sending his essence across the sheets, slowly he lowered his lips to Edward's chest and kissed down until he reached the limp cock. Krosis licked it clean while firmly running his nails up and down the outside of Edward's thighs.

Looking down, Edward watched the tall man lick his skin like a hungry beast. It made his shaft twitch and slowly rise again, Krosis noticed and huffed in humour making Edward clear his throat in slight embarrassment, he wasn't this sensitive usually.

Without a word Krosis sucked the limp shaft to make it raise faster, "Fuck!" Cursing loudly, Edward jolted his hips upwards in quick thrusts, Krosis let him fuck his mouth while rubbing his nails across Edward's stomach to make more bleeding welts.

Wet sucking filled the cabin as Krosis swallowed Edward's release eagerly. The man pulled away with a smirk and sat on the edge of the bed to rub a hand against the back of his sweating neck, "Might need a quick did in the water."

Moaning deeply in agreement, Edward rolled onto his stomach and sighed in exhaustion. Krosis took his arse cheeks in his palms and messaged them making the blonde moan into his sheets.

Standing, the two men left the cabin without a care of the staring Jackdaw crew that eyed their naked bodies hungrily, the pair walked across the deck and dived skilfully into the cold ocean. The pirates leaned over the rails with cheers and catcalls as the two men resurfaced.

"We believe you now Captain!" Edward smirked up to the man who said that, Krosis treaded the water with his own smirk as many eyes watched him hungrily. They wanted to try him themselves.

Growing cold in the water and not wanting to be in long in case of sharks, the two climbed up the side of the Jackdaw. Edward's crew eyed the welts and bites on his skin and licked their lips as their eyes lowered to the two men's shafts, Krosis held up his arms with a 'come at me' look with water dripping down the valleys of his muscles and letting his half hard manhood visible, making every ones mouths water. Edward stood back while running fingers through his wet hair as a group of his men pounced on Krosis' bare flesh.

Smirking and stoking his own shaft, Edward leaned his back against the mast to watch Krosis take a few of his men roughly while having others bite and stroke his skin. Men on the Salty Mermaid howled out in humour as they realised what was happening down below and leapt over onto the Jackdaw eagerly to join in the growing sex revelry.

The Jackdaw and the Salty Mermaid became one large floating orgy in the middle of the sea as sex and alcohol went around freely. Edward moaned as he took one of Krosis' younger inexperienced men, and pumped the shaft of another older one standing beside him while watching Krosis almost brutalize his Quartermaster's body, many pirates stood around looked desperate to have the massive man inside them while being too frightened to try entering him.

This will have to be repeated in the near future.


End file.
